waiting
by you-medea
Summary: For now, she would wait, like she did before he came back that night. She would wait even if he did not promise her anything. Even if she was the only one waiting.


The night he finally returned to Konoha, he went straight to her house.

Not Naruto's nor Kakashi's. Not the Hokage Tower. Not even the old Uchiha compound.

His lifelong goal has been achieved. He had just killed Itachi. Thus the ragged and bleeding body he tried to trudge towards her location.

I'm here because she can heal me.

(But you know that's not the only reason.)

It was already 3 in the morning, still, he knocked on the door. Not softly, not loudly. Just enough for her to hear, even though he did not expect her to be awake at this ungodly hour. Yet he still took his chances.

Luck was on his side. She opened the door not 5 minutes later. The stunned look he received confirmed his suspicions of being unexpected. (Then again, who even expects him to be back in Konoha nowadays?)

Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his body, and noticed his bleeding arms. Being the medic she was, she led him inside to treat his wounds. He didn't protest nor question her when he was held by the arm and was dragged inside.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?"<p>

"Hn. Tired."

She looked up, having finished healing his arm. "Obviously. I actually meant about the matter with your brother."

It was his turn to look up at her, a little surprised at her statement. He hadn't told her about that event yet (or any other person), yet judging from the way she stared at him, she didn't need him to tell her anything.

I know you, Sasuke.

Obviously, you do.

How did he feel, exactly? Happy? Victorious? Anything positive? Or did he feel worse? Alone? Empty?

He did not know. He did not want to know.

"I'm here, you know." She cupped his chin, gently, making him feel relaxed. Removing all the tension in his body and thoughts he had in mind. Her eyes softened. "I'm always here. I've always been here."

He did not reply, instead, he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

><p>They made love that night. Not fuck. Not have sex. Both were different from making love.<p>

Neither spoke during the whole ordeal. Only the sounds of moans, gasps, and grunts were heard. But she felt him entirely. She felt that he had given her his all. The embrace they shared after they reached their respective climaxes was enough to prove that point. Even from the beginning, he did not speak with words, only with actions.

She drifted off to sleep with that thought in mind, and him with the belief of never being alone.

* * *

><p>She woke up when she felt him shift from their position and stand up. Only seconds have passed yet she was already missing his warmth on her skin.<p>

He starts to get dressed, with her only staring at his back. Neither spoke a work. As he was picking up his katana on the floor, however, did she decide to finally to break the silence they shared.

"Do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know."

This time he faced her, green finally meeting black. Her eyes filled with questions and confusion, his with uncertainty.

She made no move when Sasuke walked towards the opened window and jumped out of it, immediately disappearing from sight. She did, however, stare out for who knows how long.

* * *

><p>Although she didn't want to hope, she waited for him to come back the next night. And the following nights. He did not promise her anything. Sakura knew that the idea of his brother being finally killed, his clan finally avenged, his lifelong goal finally achieved, hasn't really sunk into Sasuke's system.<p>

But she had faith that it will. Maybe not now, but soon. For now, she would wait, like she did before he came back that night. She would wait even if he did not promise her anything. Even if she was the only one waiting. Others have lost hope a long time ago.

* * *

><p>A month passed by before he did return, this time unscathed. As expected, he came through her opened window, something she never closed since that night. He saw her on her bed, studying what seems like medical scrolls, probably given to her by Tsunade. She was so focused on the scrolls that she yelped when he placed a hand on her shoulder. That got her attention.<p>

Her eyes widened.

"..oh! It's you.."

An eyebrow raised. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Surprise took over her at his question. It was a very un-Sasuke like question, in her opinion. Or maybe it was, but it came from a side of him he did not show voluntarily. "No, not really. It's just.. After all this time I never really expected you to return." She paused, contemplating what she just said, the words she used. "At all."

Because I don't want false hopes. I don't want to be disappointed.

He did not respond, and somehow she felt disappointment emanate from him. She bit her lip. "I mean," she shifted, uncomfortable with the situation, "It's been more than a month, Sasuke. I'm not really sure what might have gone through that head of yours."

As much as I would like to claim that I do know you. But there are sides of you I do not understand.

"But. I just.."

Why were tears coming out of her eyes now? Of all times? She had been waiting forever but she never cried. Sure, she got depressed, but never resolved to tears.

Because tears meant weak. She did not want to be weak anymore.

"I'm alright with waiting, Sasuke-kun. If you do not wish to come back here yet, to come back home, at least not yet, if you're not ready. If you want time for yourself. To think. Then that's fine. Just.. Come home, alright? One day."

Just come home, and never try entering enemy gates ever again.

Because it'll break me even harder. And if that happens, weakness will finally flood me. As much as I would like to stop it from happening.

He cupped her chin, just like how she did that night he first returned. "One day."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if some parts are a little confusing and do not go well with the others. I wrote this on a whim while waiting for class. I've tried my best to edit this and clear up questions that might arise from readers, and this is all I could do. However, I can say that I'm satisfied with this one. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
